


Not Too Big

by CerebralGanglion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Sharing, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, M/M, Scent Kink, Snowballing, Spit Kink, Sweat, Watersports, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerebralGanglion/pseuds/CerebralGanglion
Summary: There was nothing about Sam's body that was little. There was nothing Dean loved more than making use of that.





	Not Too Big

**Author's Note:**

> https://filthypeanuts.tumblr.com/

There was nothing about Sam’s body that was little. He was tall, taller than most other people, and that seemed to have its consequences. He had giant hands that could wrap around almost anything. Giant feet – so big, he barely found any shoes that fit – which he could easily fit over someone’s face. A broad, muscular chest that would make most male models jealous. And to top it all off; his cock. Not only was it thick, but also ridiculously long – so long that it almost became impractical. In fact, Sam hadn’t met a girl that could take him without being in pain, and there was just nothing to be done about that it seemed.

 

And then Dean came along. Well, technically, he didn’t just come along and stumble into Sam’s life. Except for the short break Sam took to go off to college, they’d always been around each other, just not…as intimately as they had become after Sam’s return. And it wasn’t like either of them had been expecting it.  
Sam could still remember that night, when they talked about it. A few drinks in and emotions that had always been buried suddenly started to seep out and demanded to be released. At first, it had been an almost traumatic experience, especially since Dean did not enjoy talking about things like that at all. He’d have happily moved on, even after they both admitted they felt like there was something more between them, and pretended like they never told each other. Luckily for both of them, Sam was stubborn and persistent though. And he wouldn’t let Dean get away that easily. Which was how they ended up in their current, strangely fitting relationship.  
Exclusive. Boyfriends. Lovers even. It was strange to think about, especially considering Dean had always been such a free spirit. But now that he had Sam, it seemed like he had settled down, in every sense of the word, and just let himself live in each moment the two shared.

 

Like now; Dean on his knees, staring up at Sam – waiting, pleading with his gaze alone, for Sam to finally give in and let him have what he desired. They both knew, sooner rather than later, Sam would. It always happened like that, yet it was exciting each time. And Sam liked to milk these situations for all they were worth.  
Sam stared down at Dean, wearing a tiny smile as he stroked over his cheek with his thumb, letting it catch on his lips, only to drag it over them shortly, Dean’s tongue chasing it all the way. Sam hummed appreciatively as he pulled his thumb away, slowly sucking it clean as he let Dean watch with lustful eyes. He looked so beautifully desperate whenever Sam did this.

 

Finally, Sam would undo the button on his pants; he’d slowly unzip them, revealing the boxer briefs he’d been wearing for a few days now. He’d learned that Dean enjoyed him like this; manly musk all over him, so he could lick it clean. And Sam didn’t mind either – after a while, he started to get hard from his own smell, knowing what it would drive Dean to do later.  
Slowly, Sam would pull down his briefs as well, Dean watching in awe as his brother’s thick, long erection finally fully presented itself. He always took a moment to admire it, saying nothing but things like ‘Fuck, Sammy…’ or ‘So beautiful,’ before he started kissing and licking Sam’s balls.

 

It always started out slowly, with Dean acting like he was still in control of his instincts, and Sam waiting for him to just give in already. Dean’s warm, wet lips felt heavenly already as he sucked one of Sam’s balls into his mouth, happily humming around it, before switching to the other and giving it the same treatment. Sam would always watch, wearing a soft smile as he carded his fingers through Dean’s short hair. Sometimes he wished it was longer, so he’d have more to hold on to while they were doing things like this, but Dean still refused to let it grow out even a little bit.

 

Eventually, Dean would leave Sam’s balls to lick and bite along his thigh, stopping at the crevice between it and Sam’s balls to bury his nose and inhale the sweat and scent that had accumulated there. “Oh fuck…” He groaned, pushing his palm against the achingly tight crotch of his pants, where his leaking erection was trapped.  
“Not yet,” Sam ordered, always too aware of what his brother wanted, but not willing to let him have it just yet – he’d have to work for it, make it better for both of them. And Dean would do as he was told, grumbling a little under his breath, calling Sam bossy, but in the end, he always complied.

 

Before he went any further, Dean always pulled off his shirt, knowing that things would get messy soon enough, knowing that Sam didn’t like to waste anything by letting it soak into Dean’s clothes, knowing his brother would want to clean him up. That might’ve just been Dean’s favorite part, but they weren’t quite there yet.  
When his shirt was finally gone, Dean didn’t waste any more time. He started jerking Sam slowly, pulling his foreskin back and forth, while he looked up through his lashes. He always smiled back at Sam – how couldn’t he? And while his eyes were still meeting with Sam’s, Dean would wrap his lips around the sensitive head of Sam’s cock. Here, he could really smell and taste his brother’s musk, and it was all just for him. Dean tried to keep his eyes open, tried to keep looking at Sam, hoping to let the picture of his baby brother, smiling down at him, cupping his cheeks, burn into his mind forever – as if it wasn’t already. But he never managed to go like that for too long. Eventually, the pleasure just became overwhelming, the knowledge that he was making Sam feel good making his own cock twitch and leak into his underwear.

 

As soon as Dean closed his eyes things got interesting. The first time it happened, Sam was not prepared, not at all, and he came in a minute, maybe less. These days, he could hold out a little longer, but even on those rare occasions when he couldn’t, he wasn’t as embarrassed as he was the first time anymore; he knew the second round was just around the corner anyway.

Slowly, teasingly, Dean descended on Sam’s length. He didn’t stop, not even once, until he had the younger one’s whole cock buried in his throat, making him gag, drool thick spit, and cry just a little, but he kept pushing through. Dean’s tongue pressed against the underside of Sam’s erection, playing along the thick vein down there for a bit, before Dean pulled back, stopping at the tip of Sam’s cock to lick at the slit, lick away the precum that was always leaking when he did this. Sam’s entire cock was coated with Dean’s saliva, glistening a little against the light as Dean sunk back down relentlessly, uncaring, way too turned on to turn back.  
After the first few times, he’d stop long enough at the base of Sam’s cock to inhale against his thick bush of pubic hair, where even more of his intoxicating scent had gathered. Dean would moan around his mouthful, barely audible through his gagging, only to have Sam scratch his scalp softly, lovingly. And that was all the encouragement Dean needed to continue, to speed up what he was doing, to give Sam as much pleasure as he could; occasionally, he would stop long enough to lick Sam’s slit or his balls, but soon enough, Dean’s mouth and throat were wrapped around Sam’s entire length again.

 

It didn’t take too long – long enough for Dean’s chin and chest to be covered in saliva, but he liked being messy, liked getting all wet for his brother – until Sam’s slow, soft moans became erratic and his grip in Dean’s hair tightened. “Gonna…gonna cum Dean,” he warned, his eyes clenching shut as Dean didn’t stop, didn’t pause, didn’t care. He just continued what he was doing, eager to make his brother feel good, so damn good. Only a few moments later, Sam came, Dean’s name on his lips as he shot rope after rope of thick, warm, musky cum down the older one’s throat. Dean pulled away just enough to get the second half of it all on his tongue, to really taste and appreciate it. He didn’t swallow the rest, not yet. Even as he pulled away slightly, his lips now only wrapped around the head of Sam’s cock, his tongue still licking and swirling around it tirelessly, coaxing out the last few drops of cum. When he was finally satisfied, Dean stood up, smiling as best as he could with his mouthful, Sam smiling right back at him as he leaned forward and kissed his brother, uncaring of the mess between them.  
Sam didn’t bother to wait before he pushed his tongue past Dean’s lips; it’s what they both wanted anyway. He could taste himself, taste his cum, taste the days he’d been waiting, all in Dean’s mouth. They both moaned and touched each other, hands sliding over wet skin and muscular arms as they shared Sam’s cum, pushed it back and forth, until they both finally swallowed and broke apart, panting slightly.

 

Sam’s lips were now also wet, and Dean’s eyes glanced down at them as he smirked, knowing he was responsible for that. They weren’t done yet though, of course not. Sam leaned over, kissed along Dean’s neck, down to his chest, where he started lapping up the spit and traces of cum and precum, gathering it all again, before he rose back up, connecting and feeding everything he had gathered into Dean’s waiting mouth again. The older one groaned, swallowed down everything he was offered, sucked Sam’s tongue into his mouth, just to chase the taste.

 

And once they were done with that, once they pulled away from each other, now only leaning their foreheads together, while their hands rested on each other’s waist, they smiled, both more than happy with what they did. Both of them so damn much in love, they were too embarrassed to say it out loud. But they both knew.

 

“Your turn,” Sam finally whispered, Dean’s smile only widening as his baby brother pulled off his shirt and sank to his knees, ready to clean Dean’s erection from all the precum he’d been leaking, ready to return the favor just as eagerly.


End file.
